Rooftop Spyder: X Games
by FireCracker7
Summary: Gambit and Peter got close in the Bayou. Will they get closer still in New York?


submission dated 5-14-04 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better. Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.  
  
Pairing: Spiderman / Gambit / Venom cameo  
  
Gambit wants some cajun cooking with Spiderman. Venom isn't happy.  
  
A/U  
  
Rooftop Spyder: X Games  
  
Peter dashed into the busy Bugle, back from a rather mundane assignment. Bustling activity was everywhere, from computers whirring to the rustling of paper. People darted in and out of work cubicles, rushing to make deadlines. Editors shouted at gophers.  
  
Peter grinned as he raced to his own work area. He'd just returned from photographing the latest anti-mutant rally. At one time such a headliner would make the front page, but due to mutant mania it was becoming mundane. Before he reached his desk a co-worker approached him. Mandy Johnson, a rival photographer. Her work was good but somewhat overrated. Straight braids fell in a fall down her back around lustrous, dark eyes.  
  
"Hey, Pete."  
  
"Mandy. Look, I've got to make a deadline-"  
  
She waved him off. "Don't worry about that. Jonah's gonna hold the byline, so the pics you took of the rally can wait."  
  
Peter stared in amazement. "Jonah would let that go?"  
  
"Temporarily. Robbie nixed it for the midday edition. Seems as though some information is unverified regarding statements made. Don't want legal problems, you know."  
  
Peter exhaled, scratching his head. "Yeah. That cuts me a bit of a break, anyway. It was looking like I'd have to work through lunch."  
  
She jerked a thumb at his work area. "Maybe you can eat with your friend."  
  
"Friend?" Pete peered at a man seated in his cubicle. Trenchcoat, thick shock of hair up top. He couldn't see the face.  
  
/Spider sense...a tickle. Curious./  
  
"Yo, Pete! Wake up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She shrugged, rolling her eyes as she walked away. "Men!"  
  
His spider sense faded completely as he approached. /A friend. But who?/  
  
A gloved hand held out a glowing card. "Hiya, Peter."  
  
Peter laughed, turning the man around in his chair. "Remy LeBeau?!"  
  
Gambit winked, "One and the same, mon ami."  
  
Pete plopped down across his desk. "How the hell are you? Been in New York long?"  
  
Remy handed him the card, the tarot symbol of friendship. In fascination, Peter watched it fade and disappear.  
  
"Cute trick."  
  
Gloved hands waved aimlessly. "That's me, the trickster. Always a song in m' heart, and a new game t' play. You look fantastic."  
  
Peter could only grin in appreciation. Gambit was handsome by any standard, his angular features keen. Piercing red eyes gave the impression of seeing into the soul. Incredibly thick hair was cut at the usual irregular angle, a combination of nearly bright red and deep brown. Peter wondered oddly if he ever dyed it that way.  
  
The mutant winked. "Not polite t' stare, Peter. Behave, or you'll give me ideas again."  
  
Pete chuckled, squeezing a gloved hand. "It's really good to see you."  
  
Those red eyes flashed brightly a moment. "Same here. Status quo on the homefront?"  
  
"Ah, you mean Mary Jane?"  
  
"Of course. Stuff happens, things change. Ah need to know."  
  
"Are all cajuns so nosy?"  
  
Another mischevious grin. "Only when it's something t' be nosy about."  
  
Peter sat back, smirking. "Hopeless. But really, what brings you all the way to New York? It's a long way from the bayou."  
  
Remy sprawled lazily in his chair, a habit. He brushed loose hair from his eyes. "Several things. First, this rally-"  
  
"The anti-mutant thing?"  
  
"Oui. Xavier wanted me to check out local hostilities."  
  
Peter sat attentively. "But why? Surely he could check all this out on CNN."  
  
"He wants t' have someone see it, close and personal. Get a feel for how much support these extreme views have. We're preparin' a forum to be presented nationally, if need be."  
  
"I hope it works. The number of personal attacks on mutants is increasing. A dangerous situation."  
  
"For sure." Remy paused, his voice dropping to near silence. "You should join us, Spider. Man with your abilites an' all. Besides, you know the locals."  
  
Peter's voice was equally low, now. "Rem, we've been through all this. I get enough hostility from the public as it is. Most of them think I'm a menace, no matter what I do."  
  
The mutant shook his head. "All the more reason t' join, Spider. The Prof asks about you a lot, and some of the others miss you."  
  
"I work alone, you know that."  
  
"There's safety in numbers, Pete. Protection."  
  
"You're a fine one to talk. Since when did you hook up with anyone?"  
  
Remy stared at him with meaning. "Last year, me an' someone were good together. Real good-"  
  
Peter flushed. "I was talking about work cases."  
  
Gambit glanced down briefly, breaking the intensity. "That too, Pete. You know I see and feel auras, harmony. Ours were in synch down in the bayou."  
  
"I know. We made really good partners solving those murders. But I had to leave, return to New York."  
  
"An' I generally stay at loose ends."  
  
"You don't see the others often, I can tell."  
  
"No. We're much alike, Peter. We do our deeds alone. Solve them and go."  
  
Peter glanced at a wall clock. "You hungry?"  
  
"Starved, mon ami."  
  
Remy insisted they eat mexican food. They sat together in a busy, cafe style restaraunt named PINOS. The waitress covered their table with plates of food, stunned by their appetite. Both young men ate heartily as they caught up.  
  
"So, mon ami. Tell me how other matters fare in your life."  
  
Burgundy eyes met the challenge, shining dangerously. "Only if you tell me yours."  
  
Remy shrugged. "An affair here, and there. No one serious."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Non. I was a good boy. No politicians or public figures!"  
  
Peter cracked up. "You always could make me laugh!"  
  
"Well, as you know I rarely stay in one place too long."  
  
"Flying Dutchman."  
  
"Eh? Oh, the doomed explorer. Oui, perhaps."  
  
Wine gold eyes darkened. "Are you lonely?"  
  
"At times."  
  
"You'll find the right person. Believe me, it's great."  
  
Gambit observed him keenly. "Hm. And for you, who would that be?"  
  
"Remy! I'm married, for crying out loud."  
  
"Ah, yes. The lovely redhead. Now, answer the question."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The mutant leaned forward, pointing. "No games, spider. There is marriage, and then there are those who are married."  
  
"What's this, a riddle? I married the woman I love."  
  
Gambit pulled another energy card. "Here."  
  
Peter glanced at it. "The fool on the tower. That would be me, of course."  
  
"You balance much on the precipice, Pete. Your life has ensnared many."  
  
Peter thought that over. "You have a point there. But I'm not at liberty to say-"  
  
"You can tell me anything." Remy handed him another card, a couple holding hands.  
  
"The lovers."  
  
"Oui, and not from marriage. How is he, by the way?"  
  
Peter looked about uncomfortably. "Do we have to discuss this, Rem?"  
  
"Of course, I always lead up t' something. Pay attention." he laid three more cards out on the table. The others had already vanished.  
  
Pete turned them over, staring in surprise. "A large symbol...it's somewhat broken up. I'm not familiar with this."  
  
"The symbol of unity-"  
  
"My marriage. But why the breaks?"  
  
A gloved hand brushed a bare one. "Weaknesses. Others intrude on the foundation."  
  
Cautious, Peter looked at the second card. "This one bothers me most. A demon with bones all about."  
  
Ruby eyes glinted with truth. "One that threatens to engulf and change you- "  
  
Peter paled. "Venom?"  
  
"The symbiote runs free, does he not?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. We've had several run ins lately, and-" Peter stopped in shock.  
  
"What, mon ami?"  
  
"He told me to stay away from you! Could this be why?"  
  
"Because of m' talent, Spider. I can see his true aspect. A shadow with no substance, a hollow shell. He needs your soul to bond and be complete."  
  
"I know. Venom's still part of Eddie Brock."  
  
"Enough o' that for now. Pull the last card."  
  
Peter held it up, staring. "The wanderer." it was a long figure, tangled in a web. He held a heart in one hand.  
  
Handsome features frowned. "I don't get it, Remy. Who's this?"  
  
Gambit didn't meet his eyes. "Yours truly."  
  
The two young men were creating quite a stir. Several patrons noticed Gambit's 'disappearing' flame cards with suspicion. Murmurs of 'mutant' echoed in the background.  
  
Peter paused, a buzzing in his skull. "Remy, my spider sense is-"  
  
Gambit nodded, looking about carefully. There was no doubt about it, the atmosphere had changed. And not for the better. Accusing fingers and whispers were everywhere.  
  
"I can tell too, Peter. Their auras are going haywire. Anger and hate, all misdirected."  
  
"I think-"  
  
A heavyset gentleman in a green suit approached. "I'm the manager."  
  
Gambit glanced up at him. "There a problem, sir?"  
  
A chunky finger pointed. "Yeah. You two. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're upsetting my patrons with this...display."  
  
"We haven't done anything!" Peter was angry.  
  
The manager wasn't convinced. "We don't serve your kind here."  
  
"'Our' kind?!" Peter stammered.  
  
"Yeah. No mutants in here, I run a respectable restaraunt."  
  
Remy shrugged. "I'm a magician, that's all. Do tricks."  
  
"Bull. Those firecards disappeared. And I don't want any fortune tellers in here!"  
  
"Why do you call us mutants?"  
  
Eyes black as flint looked both men over. "Your kind stick together. Who the hell else would have you?!"  
  
Peter grabbed his friend by the arm. "Let's leave. This place is starting to smell!"  
  
"Oui." Gambit stood. The manager shook his head.  
  
"Uh uh, freaks. Pay up."  
  
Remy threw a fifty on the table in disgust. "Take it, asshole."  
  
They stormed out as the patrons all chanted "mutant scum!"  
  
The two friends walked aimlessly for a bit. Peter found his voice finally.  
  
"Pisses me off."  
  
Gambit was gloomy. "It is hopeless. Humans will never accept us."  
  
Their meandering led them to the park. It was fairly crowded, with many people taking advantage of nice weather. Sunlight doppled through the trees and fragrant blooms.  
  
"Don't you have to get back, Peter?"  
  
"My edition was cut short for the afternoon run. That gives me an extra hour at least."  
  
"Good. There is much to say, still."  
  
Peter watched some birds on a branch. "Things look bad for the mutants, Remy."  
  
His companion caught the inflection, eyeing Peter critically. "You are mutant as well, whether you accept it or not."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Fool. There is aspect to your spider even you aren't aware of."  
  
"You sound like this old guy I met recently. His powers are similar to mine. Name's Zeke. Ever hear of him."  
  
"Non. Maybe you could introduce us one day?"  
  
"If he sticks around. The guy seems to be a loner too, but a rich one."  
  
"Rich people are eccentrics. But back to the point, you are mutant."  
  
Peter rubbed his eyes wearily. "So you say. I'm just a guy in weird pajamas that swings on a web."  
  
Gambit was genuinely angry then. "To deny what you are is ignorant and foolish. Do you think your 'other self' will be more accepted if you turn from the truth?"  
  
Pete stopped, realization hitting him like a wave. "Dammit. I'm not in denial, per se. It's just hard for me to accept. Mutants were always other persecuted groups in my mind."  
  
The flashing red eyes held sympathy. "We all choose our own way, Pete. But you don't have to be alone."  
  
Peter glanced down at his held hand. "Remy , what are you offering?"  
  
"Ah don't know for sure. What will you take?"  
  
Peter glanced about, seeing some nearby construction workers staring with disdain. Expressions of disgust were plain to see.  
  
"Let's keep moving, unless you feel like a fight."  
  
Gambit followed Peters' eyes. "Oh, them. It might be fun!"  
  
"Not without revealing ourselves."  
  
"Oui, it might start a riot. Notoriety would be bad here."  
  
They sat on a park bench, appearing casual as possible. Remy was thinking, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"I want t' explain that last card, Peter."  
  
Pete nodded seriously. "Go on."  
  
"I'm another version of the fool, you might say. A wanderer, one who always seeks with his heart. The web...symbolizes capture."  
  
Peter was very still, blood pounding in his ears. "Are you saying...you want to be involved?"  
  
"Ah know your life is complicated. That wife of yours is nice, but not filling. "  
  
Pete felt a stab of anger."I wouldn't have married her if I didn't love her!"  
  
"People get married for all kinds of reasons. Right and wrong. You love her, but run with Storm-"  
  
"How the hell do you know about that?" Peter whispered, pale.  
  
"Auras, remember? I come in contact with virtually everyone with powers eventually. Know their signature, where its been and with whom."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Ah know you're careful. Besides, me an' Storm met before. Ain't exactly buddies."  
  
"I remember. At the time I thought it was a personality thing. Oddly enough we didn't get along at first either."  
  
"Love's funny that way. But there's serious burn goin' on with you an' him, an' I appreciate that."  
  
Peter's eyes narrowed. "But?"  
  
"Never been afraid of long odds, myself. Ever since New Orleans I've been hoping, Pete. Got room for anyone else in your life?"  
  
Peter spluttered, his expressive eyes round. "That's insane. I'm married, I don't do bed hopping!"  
  
Gambit shook his head, laughing. "Come on. It's too late for all that. And you shouldn't have teased me down in the bayou, either. Ah don't forget anything."  
  
Pete flushed, as memories flooded back. "We were drunk, Rem. Two friends getting through tough times."  
  
"As ah said before, we make a great team. Harmony, Pete. An' as much as you burn for Storm, you can't be with him, really. He's hooked up, and you've got a wife."  
  
Pete covered his eyes. "Oh god."  
  
Gambit grinned. "Myself, I'm free and loose. Not married or engaged, if y' know what I mean."  
  
Peter stared into space. "It's a sure sign of apocalypse when everyone hits on you. I don't believe this!"  
  
Remy ran a thumb over Petes' palm. "Can't explain it, but ah feel you in my heart. Don't know if it's love yet, but ah got a serious case of like. Something...ever since we first met."  
  
"Sometimes I don't know who I am, Rem . I love too many people. And not to sound conceited, but everyone seems to want me."  
  
"Because you're real, Peter. There's somethin' about you that draws everyone in, like a web. The spider."  
  
'You're worse than Zeke. According to him, my 'spider' side explains everything."  
  
"Ah gotta meet that old dude one day. But there's the obvious, spider aside."  
  
"Ah...what?"  
  
"You're sexy as hell. More so, because you ain't got an ego about it. Comes natural."  
  
"I was a skinny geek coming up. Classic story, everyone picked on me."  
  
Gambit eyed his companion slowly in appreciation. Broken sunlight highlighted Peter's cheekbones and gold flecked eyes.  
  
"That was then, this is now. You're gorgeous."  
  
"Keep your voice down-"  
  
"Don't care who hears. This is the twenty first century, let 'em deal with it."  
  
"That's the problem, a lot of them don't. New York isn't as sophisticated as it pretends to be."  
  
"Either way ah still don't care." Gambit sat closer to Pete.  
  
"And then there's Venom."  
  
"Piece o' shit, in my book. He's nothing, Peter."  
  
Pete looked down in defeat. "I have a terrible fear that one day, both of us may be destroyed. And it won't be pretty."  
  
Red eyes blazed. "Not all sure what you're getting at."  
  
"Much as I hate to admit it, we're part of each other. The symbiote had bonded to me first before I rejected it."  
  
Gambit whistled. "Explains everything. I wondered why his aura felt like yours."  
  
"Now he's obsessed with 'claiming' me. The other night he even assumed my wife's form, nearly succeeding. He approves of my relationship with Johnny, but wants me to stay away from you."  
  
"Makes no sense. Storm can burn him, so it ain't like-"  
  
"He says since I'm happy, he'll allow it."  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
Peter rested his head in his hands. "Too many people, too complicated."  
  
Gambit leaned against him. "Keep it simple, Pete."  
  
"How the hell do I do that?"  
  
"The key question for me is how do you feel."  
  
Peter was wary. "About?"  
  
"Me. Ah warned you about teasing. When we were in the bayou-"  
  
"Will you please keep your voice down?"  
  
Gambit was agitated. "All right!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to tease, by the way."  
  
Remy stared at the air. "Just kidding, Peter? Drunk, and messing around?"  
  
A flush. "Not exactly."  
  
The low, silky french accent taunted. "Like me, do you?" a grin.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"You're turnin' red, Pete. And your aura's doin' a dance everywhere. I can feel excitement."  
  
Pete looked up. "I swear I could choke you."  
  
"Ah rather you do something else."  
  
Peter shook his head, murmuring. "Must be something in the water."  
  
They walked back towards the Bugle. Gambit sighed.  
  
"What is it, Remy?"  
  
"Ah didn't tell the whole truth, Peter. You've got other problems."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Another reason I came t' see you. Have you been on the internet lately? You know I'm a buff."  
  
A chuckle. "I know. You'd spend hours on the computer. I've been a bit too busy to surf. Why?"  
  
"Major trouble. Seems like somebody got pictures of you and Storm on Ebay. Great sex, spider."  
  
Peter went white. "No-"  
  
"Oui. Y'all looked real hot to me. Might have been wiser to get a room, though."  
  
"But that's impossible!!"  
  
Gambit shook him. "Pete, calm down, people are looking."  
  
"Remy, you don't understand. Everything's ruined. I can't go back to work!"  
  
"What are you talkin' about? They don't know about...who you are."  
  
Peter rubbed his eyes. "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I'm not thinking."  
  
"Don't panic until you have to. It ain't in the news."  
  
The wheels were spinning as Peter paced. "No, people won't believe it...it was dark, a storm. Could have been imposters in cheap suits."  
  
Gambit watched him worriedly. "For your sake I hope so."  
  
Sue Richards couldn't believe her eyes. Glancing over her favorite websites, she saw a wild header on a main page. The link was in bold letters, large.  
  
SPIDERMAN AND TORCH GET MARRIED! BLACKTOP SEX IN THE CITY.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
She punched it up, mouth open in shock. There for all the world to see, pictures of her brother and Spiderman. Kissing, embracing. Shirtless, masturbating.  
  
"Oh lord." her head pounded suddenly.  
  
"Sue. What's wrong?!"  
  
She barely noticed her husband entering their home office. Wordlessly, she pointed at the screen.  
  
Reed dropped his lunch platter.  
  
Gambit led his friend through the streets. Peter was in a daze, his brain on overload.  
  
"Got to stop it somehow."  
  
"Non. Come with me, let's find out more."  
  
"I can't do that, Rem. I need to be back at the Bugle by-"  
  
"Call in sick. It would be true."  
  
"Jonah, you won't believe this!"  
  
J Jonah Jameson sat at his desk, chomping on his trademark cigar. He sat among a mountain of paperwork.  
  
"What's going on, Robbie? I've got tons of stuff to clear here-"  
  
Roberston grinned at his hapless boss. "I can see. Well, a story is breaking that might make your day."  
  
Jonah threw his hands up, scattering papers. "Well what is it? I've had enough bad news to last me-"  
  
"It's about Spiderman."  
  
The editor calmed, grinning. "Oh? Do tell."  
  
"I'm hesitant to send someone out on this..."  
  
"Spit it out, Robbie. You know something about the wallcrawler? Some deep dark secret, I hope."  
  
Robertson pulled his chin thoughtfully. "Even you might have a hard time believing it. Assuming that it's true."  
  
Jonah rolled his eyes. "Robbie, I swear-"  
  
Heaving sigh. "Go to Ebay on the internet and click the main link."  
  
Remy and Peter caught a cab to upper East Manhattan, a fancy hotel called THE RISE. It was a five star establishment all the way, a virtual palace for anyone with money. Buisness moguls, politicians and actors were frequent patrons.  
  
Peter was impressed enough to be distracted from his immediate problem. "Remy, how much are the rooms here?"  
  
Gambit grinned secretively. "Oh, about two grand or so a night."  
  
"TWO-"  
  
"Now stop hollerin', Pete. People will think you don't belong here."  
  
Peter mumbled, still staring about. "How the heck did you get so much cash?"  
  
A wink. "The brotherhood. Got connections."  
  
"I see." Pete was subdued.  
  
Gambit glanced at him with meaning. "We take care of our own, Peter. Pooling resources is helpful, not to mention safer."  
  
"Don't start-"  
  
A loud cough interrupted their conversation. An impeccably groomed gentleman in a dark suit stood tall behind the concession desk. He was balding, with piercing black eyes.  
  
"May I be of assistance?"  
  
"Monsieur, we already have a room. There is no assistance required." Gambit gave a brilliant smile.  
  
The man wasn't impressed, looking them over. /Young, and clearly no money. One dresses from the bargain basement, the other like a street thug./  
  
"I doubt that, gentlemen. Are you with the service team?"  
  
Pete stared. "Service team?!"  
  
The pompous man waved across the plaza. "Yes, service team. Dishwashers, or perhaps maintenance?"  
  
Remy let loose a stream of french curses. Peter covered his mouth. "Excuse my friend, he's a little high strung."  
  
The man sniffed. "I see." he noticed Gambit's red eyes. "Perhaps other accomodations could be made for you."  
  
/Not again./ Peter glared. "Pretty arrogant for a public servant."  
  
"That's the problem with this country. It allows people like you to enter places above your station."  
  
"Peter, come. I have no desire t' talk to hired help." Gambit pulled his companion along.  
  
The man pointed. "Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Gambit smirked. The executive suite, fool."  
  
J Jonah Jameson bounced and danced, clicking his heels. Rarely did he feel such joy. He bounded out into an open work area of the Bugle. An area bustling to make the evening edition.  
  
"EVERYBODY GETS AN HOUR LUNCH TOMORROW. YAHOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Dancing down the hall, he returned to his office and slammed the door.  
  
Robbie stared, as stupefied as everyone. A senior reporter stood at his side.  
  
"You think he's happy?"  
  
Ben had been around, seen a lot in his life. He'd always considered himself a freak since being made the Thing, but this...he couldn't process it.  
  
/No...it can't be. Not Johnny!/  
  
Forcing his feet to move, Ben stumbled into Reed's lab. He was already there with Sue. Their stricken expressions told him they knew also.  
  
"You...heard?" it was all he could say.  
  
Reed nodded, numb. "Someone has some explaining to do. One way or the other."  
  
Sue shook her head. "It's insane, all wrong. Johnny would never-"  
  
The object of their attention came in unaware. "Hey everybody!"  
  
He was greeted with heavy silence and open stares. Johnny paused, catching their mood.  
  
"What's with you guys?"  
  
"This." Reed was clipped, holding up some printouts. Perplexed, Johnny took the papers.  
  
"What's the story here?"  
  
"Look, then talk."  
  
Frowning, he saw the header SPIDERMAN AND TORCH MARRIED / BLACKTOP SEX.  
  
"no"  
  
Four more printed pages showed explicit poses. The faces were somewhat at a distance, but the costumes were clear. Fog edged the images a bit, but there was nothing left to the imagination.  
  
Fingers spaced over his throbbing forehead. "Omigod-"  
  
"Tell us, Johnny" his sister implored. "This isn't true!"  
  
Storm's mouth went dry. "How...how did you get these?"  
  
Ben found his voice. "That's all over the internet. Somebody on Ebay is sellin' those pics."  
  
"They came out a few hours ago." Reed's eyes were hard on his brother-in- law. "Someone intends to make a great deal of money off your celebrity."  
  
"Reed, I swear-"  
  
"Just tell us, kid." Ben begged. "We'll believe ya. The faces ain't good, we know it could be fake. You ain't...a fruit like that!"  
  
Johnny's lips moved on their own as red fury pounded his brain. "Lying, stinking...where the hell do people get off!"  
  
Reed appeared relieved. "We knew it was a lie."  
  
"Someone sure as hell is going to see a lawsuit!" Sue blasted. "People can't just go around wrecking lives."  
  
"All for profit, too." Ben snarled. "Course I wouldn't put it past that spider weirdo to be behind this."  
  
"How do you figure, Ben?" Johnny was defensive. "It hurts his reputation, too!"  
  
Ben held his hands up. "Easy, kid. Why defend him? His rep already stinks, and he's nothing but trouble."  
  
Johnny dropped in a chair, exhausted from his emotional outburst. "Damn...what happens now.?"  
  
"What happens now, Rem?"  
  
Gambit approached his friend with a shot glass. "Drink."  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Ah know what you said. Drink."  
  
Taking the glass, Peter downed it. He immediately grabbed his throat.  
  
"GAAAHH."  
  
Gambit laughed at his friends' discomfort, removing his trench coat. "S'matter, you can't handle straight bourbon?"  
  
"Bourbon?" Peter squeaked. "I thought you siphoned gas from a car."  
  
It was Remys' turn to laugh. "You'd never handle my grandaddys corn liquor."  
  
Peter watched him arrange the huge closet. "Some digs, Remy . This suite is incredible."  
  
"Yeah. There's a huge jacuzzi through those glass doors. Complete room service, too."  
  
"I see the tray over there. Looks good."  
  
Gambit flexed, his tight t-shirt catching every curve. "Then stay a while. There's lobster, cracked crabs and caviar."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Red eyes nearly glowed on his friend. "Stay."  
  
Peter was mesmerized. "Okay."  
  
He felt better after eating. The conversation and company left him feeling mellow. The two kicked back on a huge velvet couch, sipping wine. Soft music played from a wall panel of surround sound.  
  
Gambit grinned, shadows from the widescreen tv on his face. "Don't go t' sleep on me, Parker. I want you awake and aware."  
  
A yawn. "Duly noted."  
  
"You look like a cat, all lazy and curled."  
  
"Hmm. Feel good."  
  
Gambit nodded in appreciation. "Glad to hear it."  
  
Peter turned his head a little. "Thanks for listening to my rant."  
  
Remy edged closer, settling in plump sofa cushions. "Sometimes you need a plan. Like hiding in plain sight."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Talk to Mary Jane. You'll have to lie."  
  
Pete covered his eyes. "I can't-"  
  
"You'll have to, if the marriage is important."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"You know she can't reconcile you bein' bisexual. You never told her?"  
  
"No." Peter was resigned. "How could I?"  
  
"Ah see your dilemma. So here's what you do. Deny everything, with all you got. Tell her the pics are fake, and that you'll sue or something."  
  
Small glimmer of hope. "The attack method?"  
  
"Yeah. With any luck she'll probably think it ain't true anyway."  
  
Peter burst into hysterical laughter. Gambit pulled him close, concerned.  
  
"Hey. You alright?"  
  
"But it is true, Rem. God, what a mess...I've got to lie to save my marriage and lover. Tell me, am I crazy or sick?!"  
  
The red eyes brightened, growing more intense. "No. Just loved."  
  
Peter stopped laughing, seeing the change. "Remy -"  
  
A thumb brushed his left cheek. "Ah lied, Spider."  
  
Pete nearly forgot to breathe. Their faces were inches apart. "Say what?"  
  
"Earlier, I told you I had a feeling in my heart. Said ah didn't know if it was love. That's not true."  
  
"It's not?" Peter already knew.  
  
Gambit dipped two fingers in a wine glass, then touched Peter's lips. Without thinking, he leaned in and tasted them.  
  
"No. Ah love you."  
  
Peter felt a jolt down to his toes. Tongues coiled in a sweltering kiss, stealing breath away. They finally came up for air.  
  
Gambit nuzzled, rubbing noses. "Been wanting to do that all day. Love you."  
  
Peter was short of breath. "Why...what's different? How can you say that, knowing my history?"  
  
"In spite of it. Don't care."  
  
Peter traced lazy circles on the taught t-shirt. "I still don't understand, Rem ...what happened between New Orleans and now?"  
  
Gambit gathered him in close. "When ah saw you today for the first time in a year, it slammed home. In the bayou ah convinced myself it was infatuation, but now I know different."  
  
"We've always been attracted to each other, Rem. I can't deny that."  
  
The handsome mutant stared at Peter's mouth. "Stop playing, Spider. Don't kiss a cajun like that unless you mean something."  
  
Pete dropped his eyes, long lashes fanning. "I can't let myself, don't you see?"  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
Pete leaned against him. "Competition. I could fall for you, Rem...hard. Where would that leave MJ, not to mention Johnny?"  
  
Gambit buried his nose against fragrant hair. "I'm flattered, Pete. Storm ah don't really care about, but MJ's a nice lady."  
  
Peter exhaled finally. "They say things work out for a reason. At this point, I don't know what path to take."  
  
"Wait for things to cool off. I'll still be around."  
  
Peter stared absently at the widescreen. "We can be friends."  
  
Gambit snorted. "Bull. We're already friends. I want more, and so do you."  
  
Pete lay back, staring at the ceiling. "You read too much into things with those powers of yours."  
  
Remy leaned over him. "Ah can hear your heart sing. I'm not wrong."  
  
Peter couldn't suppress a smile. "Hopeless romantic. All that from a kiss?"  
  
Gambit drawled in his ear, licking. "That kiss damn near made me cream. Do that again and I'll strip you."  
  
Their eyes locked again, speaking a language all their own. Peter finally looked away, shifting slightly.  
  
"Not now, Remy. Please. Just let me think things through for once."  
  
A gentle finger brushed long eyelashes. "Ah understand, Pete. You've already gotten in enough trouble by following your heart."  
  
"My heart is driving me crazy. It's all over the place."  
  
Remy gathered him into an embrace. "At least let me hold you."  
  
J Jonah Jameson was gloating.  
  
"At last, Robbie!" he shook a copy of the Ebay report in the air. "That spider freak is going to get his."  
  
Robertson shook his head in dismay. "I just can't believe it. All the newspapers are having a field day. The talking heads are out already, spouting about superheroes and morality."  
  
Jameson kicked back, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, it will hit the fan when CNN gets hold of this. Meanwhile, let's fan the flames a bit, eh?"  
  
"Well, I don't know-"  
  
"Get it. 'Fan the Flames'?" Jonah laughed at his own joke.  
  
Robbie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get it."  
  
They finished another bottle of wine. Peter and Remy curled together on the couch, watching the 'All Star Channel for Men.'  
  
Peter drank in the warmth of his companion, eyelids heavy. He eased into a muzzy twilight, suspended between desire and sleep.  
  
Periodically Remy would glance at him, lips curving into a smile. Peter ruffled the thick hair affectionately.  
  
"I have to thank you."  
  
"Non. For you, anything."  
  
Pete wiggled his toes, enjoying the texture of sofa fabric on his feet. Gambit angled behind him, massaging tight shoulders.  
  
"Feel good, Peter" murmured lips pressed the back of his neck.  
  
"Tickles."  
  
Remy turned Peter around again, looking into those eyes. "Merlot or Red Chablis?"  
  
Pete blinked. "Hah?"  
  
"Your eyes, Spider. I've yet to decide what vintage they remind me of."  
  
Pete yawned again. "How about sleepy?"  
  
Remy cradled the dark head in his lap, stroking the fine face. A stream of tender words escaped his lips in french.  
  
Peter grinned hugely. "I have no idea what you just said, but I love the way it sounded."  
  
A smirk. "And ah meant every word." he leaned in, serious again. Gentle hands held Peters' face.  
  
"Want you, Spider. Right now."  
  
Soft lips parted with no hesitation. "Yes."  
  
"I've been making a few calls." Reed said to his family over dinner. "Our best course right now is to contact the sellers. Depending on their actions we can proceed from there."  
  
Johnny poked at his food, appetite shot. "What about the media?"  
  
"What about enemies?" Sue wondered. "Any one of them could have done this."  
  
Reed considered. "I don't think so. This doesn't feel like that, since money seems to be the motivation here."  
  
Ben patted Johnny on the back. "Don't worry, kid. We'll weather this storm. Can't say it won't be hairy, but it ain't the end of the world."  
  
Storm stared at his plate. "Maybe the end of my world."  
  
They stripped to the waist, smooth skin glistening in lust. Hearts pounded, breathing shallow and rapid. Wet kisses suckled warm flesh, leaving damp trails everywhere. Peter and Remy rolled from the couch to the floor.  
  
"Knew it would be...like this." Remy gasped, nibbling a shell shaped ear. A lap lick along the smooth neck.  
  
Peter closed his eyes in bliss. "Can't think-"  
  
Hot breath teased his skin. "No thinking. Got a trick ah wanna do-"  
  
Peter silenced him with another moist kiss. Hands sparking with energy traced his back, setting nerves on fire.  
  
"Rem!!"  
  
"Like that?" teeth nibbled Pete's lower lip.  
  
"Feels like...a vibrator over my body..."  
  
"Nnn...kinetic energy...can make small static fields, Spider. Ah can do it other places, too."  
  
"Like to see you try it-"  
  
The hot mouth latched onto his throat, slopping. "Gonna be some hollering in here."  
  
Pete sighed as kisses covered his face. "Got a few tricks myself-"  
  
"Love t' see them. Or feel 'em."  
  
Erections pressed against straining fabric. Peter reached down between them.  
  
"Know what they say...a hard man's good to find."  
  
Remy moaned, hips grinding. "Ah been told so, Spider. Gonna pop pretty soon."  
  
Strong hands grabbed Petes' wrists. "Gotta get outta these pants, or we're gonna need laundry service-"  
  
"AAII!!"  
  
Startled by the outburst, Gambit stopped momentarily. To his delight and surprise, webbing flew everywhere in the air. Moist fluid hardened to fibrous strands that shot over furniture and walls. The remnants floated down over them like a cover.  
  
The handsome mutant laughed in amazement. "Surprise, surprise-"  
  
Peter sweated, shifting under him. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?!"  
  
Gambit grinned, thumbing the gland openings. "Ah be damned...spider-ade!"  
  
Peter smiled, his body aching. "Fool."  
  
"That's me." Remy tasted sticky arms. "Wonder if-" he stroked the wrists gently this time. A small static charge crackled. To Peter, the effect was like another vibrator.  
  
"REMY!!"  
  
Arching against his companion he exploded, crying out. Gambit crushed him close, his own orgasm triggered. Moaning, they jerked and heaved as pleasure crested and finally ebbed.  
  
Gambit sighed happily. "Sorry, Spider. Wanted to go slow, finish this right."  
  
Wine gold eyes were soft. "I can't complain."  
  
"Next time, I want t' be inside you. Or have you inside me, don't care."  
  
Peter nuzzled. "There's time."  
  
Gambit managed to lean on an elbow. "What about this webbing, Spider? It's all over everything. Even us!"  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Soft, like silk. If the photo thing doesn't work out, you could always go into textiles."  
  
Peter rolled over, laughing. "Crazy cajun!"  
  
Remy ran his hands between their legs. "Pants all sticky, messed up."  
  
Wicked smile. "I could weave us some new pants."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Nah, just kidding. Isn't there a portable washing machine under the built in counter?"  
  
Remy snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's right. Now are you gonna strip, or should I do it?"  
  
Peter strained to keep a straight face. "I can manage."  
  
Gambit gave that smile again. "This is kind of cozy, all covered in web. Looks silly, though."  
  
Petes' eyes held a wicked gleam. "I could make it thicker, like a blanket. Or even a nice cocoon! We could hang upside down-"  
  
"Khhk" Gambit nearly choked. "You're a pervert, Pete. No wonder ah love you."  
  
"Or I could make a harness and toys..."  
  
"Hah, and freaky too. No one would ever know, looking at you."  
  
"Or even a whip." Peter snickered. "Unless you'd rather be tied up."  
  
"Merci. I'll be sure t' beg properly."  
  
They embraced once more, still laughing. Eventually the mood subsided, leaving a more serious tone. Pete stroked a thick shock of hair with affection.  
  
"This is the only time, Rem. We can't get together again."  
  
Gambit flipped his wrist, producing another energy card. Peter stared at it in surprise. Two figures twined in a garden under a sun symbol, the tarot of paradise.  
  
"Never say never, petit."  
  
Mary Jane invited Aunt May over for input. Her mindset was fractured, confused.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come over, May. "This...is all insane."  
  
The elderly May was very still, sitting at the kitchen table. "Mary Jane. I've seen a lot of things in my time. Frankly, there's much going on in the world now I can't fathom. And this is one of those things."  
  
MJ fought back tears. "In my mind I know it can't be true, but those pictures. They seem realistic."  
  
May tapped fingers on her coffee cup. "Don't they do things with images now? You know, paste and composite them?"  
  
The redhead dropped into her chair. "I thought about that. But to make matters worse, no one can locate Peter. He called in sick this afternoon-"  
  
"No wonder. I might do the same."  
  
"Yes, but why hasn't he contacted me? I'm his wife, I should be helping him through this!"  
  
May considered. "Maybe...he's looking into who's behind it all."  
  
MJ seemed hopeful. "You think? I can't even reach him by cell."  
  
"It's possible he's caught up in something. I'm certain he'll call you when he knows more."  
  
Mary Jane stared at the ceiling a moment. "I'm going to ask a ridiculous question, May-"  
  
May closed her eyes briefly, thinking. "Do I believe it? My first reaction would be no, but-"  
  
MJ felt a coldness in her gut. "But?! You think that Peter-"  
  
May held up a hand. "Let me finish. We both know Peter has kept severe secrets about his life in the past. Even to his family."  
  
Mary Jane stared, her eyes wild. "You can't believe Peter is bisexual! That's crazy."  
  
"Mary Jane."  
  
"And that he'd lie, and cheat on me. Not to mention needing someone so bad he'd do it on a roof in the storm! The whole idea is too disgusting to even think about!!"  
  
May appeared pained. "I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
MJ was losing her battle to tears. "Sorry, this is too stressing. Peters' reputation is at stake. His life could be ruined."  
  
May held her hand, gripping it tightly. "We'll support him. No matter what."  
  
Mary Jane looked at her strangely. /Can she really believe it possible?/  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
They stretched alongside each other on the floor, still covered by web. Gambit ran his hands along Peters' bare back.  
  
"You feel so good, Spider. I could hold you every night."  
  
Peter teased a plump nipple, lazy eyes under long lashes. "I don't want to move."  
  
Remy nuzzled. "How are we going to clean up? Your webs cover everything."  
  
"Don't worry, they dissolve. I'm pretty thirsty about now."  
  
Gambit slipped him another wine glass. "Here, have more. You'll like the Port, it's full bodied."  
  
"Trying to keep me drunk?"  
  
"Ah don't need to, Pete. But take it easy! That stuff ain't water."  
  
Peter finished downing the glass. "I get a little dehydrated when I use too much web."  
  
"Makes sense. But I'm curious. Why'd you get so worked up when I squeezed your...hell, I don't even know what to call 'em."  
  
"Web glands." Peter supplied, holding his hands up. "Very sensitive."  
  
Remy gave a nasty grin. "Like havin' a second set of balls, huh?"  
  
Pete returned the smile. "You know it. But sometimes they're a liability in a fight. If someone hits them, or if I punch something the wrong way they hurt."  
  
Gambit thumbed the small openings again. They bulged slightly.  
  
Peter hissed through his teeth. "Easy!"  
  
"I love sensitive men." Remy snickered. "You know, being covered in soft web like this makes things seem more private. Intimate."  
  
"It does."  
  
"Still looks silly, though. Like wrapping in a fisherman net."  
  
Their banter was interrupted by a blaring news report from CNN. The blurb across the screen had a graphic with the words "WEB OF SIN."  
  
Both men sat up, staring. Their romantic haze vanished. A local correspondent cut in with a news break.  
  
"AND NOW, A LIVE UPDATE FROM NEW YORK. UNNAMED SOURCES REPORT MAJOR AUCTIONS INVOLVING ALLEGED SEXUAL ACTIVITY BETWEEN THE NEW YORK SUPERHEROES SPIDERMAN AND HUMAN TORCH, A MEMBER OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR. EBAY IS REQUESTING ANYONE INTERESTED IN PURCHASING ITEMS PLEASE CONTACT THEIR TOLL NUMBER. THE SYSTEM HAS NEARLY SHUT DOWN FROM A RECORD 259,000 HITS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR."  
  
Peter clutched his head in dismay. "God, no. Not national tv."  
  
Remy rubbed his shoulders. "Easy, petit. You knew this was coming."  
  
The report continued.  
  
THE COMPETITIVE BIDDING FOR SPIDERMAN AND TORCH ITEMS WILL BREAK PREVIOUS RECORDS SET BY STAR WARS AND JURASSIC PARK. THE FOLLOWING ITEMS SHOWN ARE VERY EXPLICIT IN NATURE, BE WARNED."  
  
"Dammit, do they have to show them live?!"  
  
"Cockroaches." Remy snarled. "They're gettin' proceeds from the sellers."  
  
"THE FANTASTIC FOUR HEADQUARTERS HAVE ISSUED NO STATEMENT AT THIS TIME, NOR CAN SPIDERMAN BE REACHED FOR COMMENT. PLEASE BE ADVISED DISPLAYED CONTENT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN."  
  
"Now they're worried?!"  
  
"Only after the ratings come in."  
  
Peter shook with emotion, eyes welling up. "I've ruined everything. My wife is home hurting, and I'm here with you. Maybe I'm nothing but a sleaze."  
  
Remy grabbed him. "Stop it, Peter. Call your wife after the broadcast."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Gambit stood slowly, pulling off webbing. "I'm taking a shower. No offense, but you need one too. Not that ah mind that much."  
  
"I will. But what I mean is..."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"There can't be any us, Remy. I told you before."  
  
Gambit turned to leave. "Ah know. Wasn't listening."  
  
"Mary Jane, finish that soup or pour it out. You're driving me crazy."  
  
"Sorry May, it's just that-"  
  
A beeping song interrupted them. MJ grabbed the cell from her side belt. "It's Peter!!"  
  
"Maybe he has good news."  
  
[MJ, can you hear me? zzzzp]  
  
[Peter! Where have you been, are you all right? zzzp]  
  
[MJ, it's not true! Please believe me. zzzp]  
  
[I do, Peter. I do! Now come home. zzzp]  
  
[I was following up a couple of leads. I'll be home in another hour or so.zzzp]  
  
[Aunt May's here with me. Hurry home, it's late.zzzp]  
  
[I'll talk to you both when I get there. I love you, MJ! zzzp]  
  
[Love you too.zzzp]  
  
"Where is he?" Aunt May wanted to know.  
  
MJ put her phone back in the case. "Odd. He didn't say."  
  
Peter leaned against a wall, emotionally exhausted. He'd showered and cleaned up. Remy watched him with concern.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be after I talk to my wife. I feel so dirty."  
  
"Love is difficult, Peter-"  
  
"And stupid. Here I am with you, instead of MJ. And I've essentially cheated on my wife with two men. Is that Jerry Springer material or what?!"  
  
Warm hands massaged his back. "Complex. There will be pain, Peter. You've made a difficult path with no easy answers. And hard choices await in the future."  
  
Eyes pinched shut in pain. "I know. I've made a mess of everything."  
  
Remy kissed him softly. "You're the most beautiful slut ah ever laid eyes on."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Not intended to be, Pete. You said it yourself, sleeping with two men and your wife."  
  
"So drop out if it disgusts you, Rem."  
  
Gambit kissed the palm of his hand. "A sane man would run from this whole scene."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Ah can't. Never been sane, and ah love you. Staying away won't stop that."  
  
"I can't promise anything, you know."  
  
"Don't care. I'm like the thing that won't go away."  
  
Pete hugged him. "No wonder you scare me."  
  
It was nearly eleven when Pete stepped inside his apartment. He was greeted with cautious silence from Mary Jane and Aunt May.  
  
He cleared his throat. "It's not true."  
  
May pulled out a chair. "Sit down, Peter. Tell us."  
  
Sue Richards was ready to pull out her hair. The phones wouldn't stop ringing.  
  
A hassled, redfaced Reed slammed receivers down in their home office. "No, no comment at this time. No, we have no statement. No, we haven't contacted legal service. No, there's not a coverup. No, we aren't giving the groom away!!"  
  
In frustration he swept the phones on the floor. "Enough!"  
  
Ben walked in, shaking his head. "Hopeless. Maybe we should take the ringers off."  
  
Sue stalked out. "Anything's better than this!!"  
  
A forlorn Peter stared at his coffee cup. "I wish you were spared this, MJ."  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "This thing's got me twisted in knots. The CNN reports were the last straw."  
  
"Yeah." he was thinking.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Aunt May wanted to know. "These people shouldn't profit from a smear campaign."  
  
Peter noticed her coolness. "You're taking this remarkably well, Aunt May."  
  
"Problems should be confronted head on, Peter. I taught you that."  
  
He swallowed. "You've never forgiven me for being Spiderman."  
  
She looked away briefly. "That isn't important now."  
  
"It is to me."  
  
"It's more a matter of trust, Peter. You couldn't trust us with aspects of your life before-"  
  
Mary Jane turned to her in shock. "Aunt May!"  
  
"No, she's right." Peter was sad. "I shut both of you out, and that was wrong."  
  
"This situation is wrong." Aunt May said pointedly.  
  
"Did both of you see the pictures?"  
  
MJ nodded. "Hours ago. Who in New York hasn't?"  
  
Peter watched his aunt fidget. "I know this upset you."  
  
"It was...disturbing, Peter. For many reasons. The world has many options, and not for the better."  
  
Pete could only stare. /She sees right through me?/  
  
"I know we still have trust issues, Aunt May. I won't let you down again!"  
  
Her hand clasped his own. "You're a good man, Peter. It's just that images can be such a powerful thing. But where were you earlier? The Bugle said you called in sick."  
  
"I was. Literally."  
  
"But what happened?" his wife wanted to know. "Your cell was off."  
  
"I followed up on some leads that might keep this thing out of court."  
  
May steepled her hands together. "I see the dilemma. There's no way you could sue, unless Spiderman could preserve his secret identity."  
  
"I'm hoping to avoid that altogether. I need to contact the sellers."  
  
Mary Jane instantly worried. "How can you do that and avoid suspicion?"  
  
"I'll have to be careful. Work through someone anonymously."  
  
May sipped her coffee. "Peter, aren't you forgetting something? The Torch is involved in this, too. Perhaps you should work together."  
  
Peter pecked her cheek. "Smart lady."  
  
Gambit went for a walk, taking in the nighttime flavor of New York. He needed to clear his head, calm his body. Absently he stared at glitzy storefronts and bustling activity.  
  
/Damn. Needed more time to finish it right, Pete. I'd rock your world./  
  
His aimless strolling led him to a nearby alley. He sensed a localized energy signature nearby.  
  
Gambit stopped in his tracks. /Feel it. Sentient shell, composite life force. Part spider. Can only be one thing.../  
  
He turned, facing an inky black apparition with wild white eyes.  
  
"Venom."  
  
The End 


End file.
